


No Matter How Long

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [105]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 8





	No Matter How Long

“Heimdall, I have something for you.” Tony said lovingly as he walked in the room. “JARVIS, now!” He ordered the AI, and soon the room was filled with Holograms of Thor. There were some of Thor with you, and Thor with Heimdall.

Heimdall stared at the holograms, eyes wide. “Daddy?” His voice was full of awe.

Even the two super soldiers were looking around in complete admiration. As Heimdall began scaling back down the walls, Bucky made sure he set him on the floor carefully.

Heimdall walked between the holograms, just staring. “Wow.” He breathed as the weather calmed considerably.

Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulders as they watched Heimdall, relief spreading through their features. They all missed their friend, and seeing his smiling face like this was bittersweet.

It was for Heimdall as well, all he wanted was to see his father right then and there. His small hand reached out. “Daddy.”

Tony felt for his son as the hologram flickered with his touch. “I’m working on bringing him.back, but now you can see him whenever you’d like.”

“Bedtime?” Heimdall looked hopeful.

“Bedtime.” He smiled.

“Thank you.” Heimdall sounded genuine as he continued to look around. “Show momma?” He asked, his eyes staring up at his father.

He didn’t want to make you cry, however he thought it’d be a good idea. “Lets go.” He offered his hand. “Let’s go see your mom, Ben, and Talia.”

Heimdall took his hand then looked back at Bucky and Steve, holding his hand out to Bucky. “You guys, too?” He asked, hopeful that they would come.

“Of course, buddy.” Bucky took his other hand, tugging Steve with him. “That was amazing, Tony.”

“Thanks. I’m just glad it worked.” Tony gave him a grateful look. “Not sure why I didn’t think of it sooner.”

“It was perfect timing.” Bucky nodded, seeing the relief on your face first when they walked in. Literally all three men grinned as they saw Ben holding Talia.

Your eyes went straight to Heimdall. “Papa help?” You asked.

Heimdall nodded, not letting go of their hands. “Show her, papa!”

“JARVIS!” He called out, moments before you saw Thor everywhere.

Your eyes glued to the first hologram you saw which was Thor bouncing a young Heimdall on his lap. You barely registered Steve standing by you to support Ben and Talia as you completely froze. Silent tears streamed down your cheeks, your heart aching for him. Your eyes traveled from picture to picture, each one causing more tears to fall. You longed to reach out and touch him, and couldn’t.

Thor’s smile surrounded you and it felt all too much at that moment. It got harder to breathe, something the others didn’t miss. Steve placed a hand on your back gently, eyes worried. “Doll?” He glanced at Tony when you didn’t answer, asking if he could turn it off.

When the images of Thor vanished, you blinked quickly. You avoided everyone’s gazes and just looked down at Ben and Talia to refocus. It hurt so much, to know he was likely hurting in Asgard, wanting his family. Years have passed now, and you wondered if it ever got easier for him. Did he have his own family there now? While you wanted him happy, the thought of him completely moving on pained you. With those thoughts, worse ones came. Had he forgotten you and Heimdall?

You were barely aware of Steve gently lifting Talia, but felt Tony’s arms around you. You cried a little harder, feeling the tightness in your chest lessen as you got your emotions out. “That was amazing, it was…” You told him. “It just hurts so much.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Tony rocked you. “We’re not giving up.” He kissed your temple. “No matter how long it takes, no matter how much I have to spend. We’ll find a way to bring him back.”

You shook your head, crying harder.

Bucky and Steve felt for you deeply and Bucky motioned for Ben to come with them. He looked at you, then went to hug Bucky’s leg. “Momma sad.”

“Yeah, buddy, she missed Heimdall’s daddy.” He ruffled his hair as he said softly. “I’m sure she’d love some cuddles tonight before bed.”

“I cuddle!” He put up his small hand. “I good at that.”

“You sure are.” Bucky nodded. “Let’s go take care of your sister with dada, yeah?”

“I love Talia.” He nodded excitedly. He went and followed his father as Heimdall looked at Bucky hopeful.

“Can I come?” The tiny God played with his fingers.

Bucky grinned. “Of course. Like I’d say no to my favorite tiny God!”

Heimdall brightened and held Bucky’s hand as they went. You watched them, glad that the holograms had helped your son. You clutched to Tony, worried somehow he’d leave too. “I’m here, sweetheart.” He reminded you.

You nodded. “I-I love you so much.” You hiccupped.

“I love you more, wifey.” He kissed your cheek. “Let’s lay down, yeah?” He suggested. “You could use the rest.”

You shrugged, just going with what movements he did. “You have no idea how scared I am to lose you.” You breathed. “What if you go on a mission…and don’t come back?”

“You can’t think like that, sweetheart.” Tony rubbed your arm. “It’ll tear you apart inside.”

“It is.” You admitted. “I’m terrified, Tony.” You told him. “Thor left in the blink of an eye and I’m still mourning just as hard.” You admitted. While you knew he knew about your pain, it wasn’t something that you spoke of much since it was clear he wasn’t coming back.

“I know sugar, it’ll always be hard. Grief does that.” He assured. “But I’m right here.” He rubbed your back gently, letting you talk however much you needed.

You sniffled against his neck, feeling broken at the moment. And you felt worse because you just gave birth to your beautiful little girl. “I hope this passes.” You breathed. “I feel like a horrible mother!”

“You’re a strong mother. You’ve gone through so much.” He squeezed you. “You’re not even close to a horrible mother.”

“Thank you.” You sniffled, finally feeling the exhaustion consume you. “Can we nap until Talia needs us?”

“Yes.” He told you instantly, tracing patterns on your back

“Thanks, Tony. I’m lucky to have you.” You closed your eyes, burying your face in his chest.

“It’s me who is lucky.” He assured you before letting his eyes shut.

* * *

“I can’t get over you holding her.” Bucky chuckled lovingly.

Steve smiled over at his husband. “One day it’ll be our newborn.”

Bucky smiled so bright, his eyes crinkled. “Talia’s yours?!” Ben asked, confused, but surprised. “Not Papa’s?”

“No, she’s papa’s.” Steve smiled. “But we’re all gonna take care of her.” He told him. “We just mean one day, we’d like to give you a brother or sister from us.”

Ben smiled. “That’d be fun!” He said, though he wasn’t sure what it meant. “I like getting stuff.”

Bucky laughed at that, kissing Ben’s cheek. “I love you, buddy.”

“Love you, too, Daddy.” He giggled. He moved to sit by Heimdall, looking at him worriedly incase he was still mad. “Wanna color?”

Heimdall perked up at that. “Bucky, too?” He asked, looking towards him.

Bucky nodded. “Sure.” He smiled. “Let’s go get the coloring books.” He stood.

“Yay!” The boys yelled, startling Talia, but Steve was quick to start comforting her.

“It’s okay, princess.” Steve whispered, rubbing over her hair. It amazed him how much she had already. Neither boy had nearly as much as a newborn. It was fun to marvel at, especially with how soft it was. He imagined a baby with Bucky’s DNA would have the same head of hair. The thought gave him butterflies.

Bucky kissed his husband’s head as he passed back with the boys, going to sit by them on the coffee table. “Alright, let’s make your mom some cute pictures.”

Steve smiled at the three of them as the boys got excited. He pulled out his phone and snapped some pictures for.you. He felt like that would make you smile, especially with how Bucky was concentrating just as hard as the boys were. “Who knew Bucky would be such a good daddy?”

Bucky glanced up and winked at Steve. Chuckling, he went back to coloring.

Steve blushed and laid on the bed, rubbing Talia’s back gently with his fingers. Acting like a father seemed.natural to him. He was glad you and him were at the point that he could help parent your kids at the same time as you did. He was getting his best friend back. He smiled at the thought and knew you were getting closer with Bucky again too, and that’s all he ever wanted.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Ben. “Look, Dada!”

Steve looked over, smiling bright. “That looks great Ben!” He loved how excited Ben looked over his praise.

Bucky kissed Ben’s head. “He got your artist genes, Stevie.”

“Dada’s an artist?” Ben asked.

“He likes to draw.” Bucky nodded, proudly. “He’s really good. If he didn’t get your sister to calm down so fast, I’d have him pass her off and draw something for you.”

Ben grinned at his father then at Bucky. “That cool!” He wiggled. “Show me later?” He asked Steve.

“Sure buddy, anything for you.” He smiled. “Maybe I’ll make you each something for your rooms.”

Heimdall looked extremely excited to hear that. “Promise, Teve?” He gasped. Having art on his wall from him would mean a lot.

“I promise.” Steve smiled warmly at him. He chuckled at the excited reaction Heimdall had. He instantly began thinking of places he could draw. He hadn’t felt the urge to draw in some time.

Bucky’s hands were just as colorful as the boys within minutes. Pulling out his phone once more, Steve got a picture of Bucky and made it his wallpaper. He smiled to himself before trying to take a picture of Talia through the front camera. Once you were awake, he’d send the pictures to you.

Bucky chuckled at how hard Steve was concentrating and went to help. Ben moved to Heimdall’s lap as Bucky went, Ben growing sleepy for his nap. Heimdall grew annoyed for a minute, but situated them so he could color as Ben nodded off. He sighed slightly and stuck out his tongue as he colored. “Stevie.” Bucky said quietly, motioning to the boys when the blonde looked at him.

Steve glanced to where they were, smiling softly. “Awe.” He whispered. “They really love each other.”

Bucky sat behind him slightly on the bed, hand going to his hair. “Thank goodness.” He chuckled. “Can you imagine their fights?”

“I imagine they’ll be like our fights back in the day.” Steve chuckled. “Good thing they have us.

Bucky kissed his head. “We’re gonna have to pull them apart.” He glanced at Talia. “They’re gonna be great bodyguards though.”

Steve kissed the top of her head. “Turning more into kids tower than anything.”

“I don’t mind.” Bucky smiled. “Never knew I liked kids this much.”

“It’s adorable.” Steve smiled. “I was thinking earlier, while you were getting the boys coloring stuff…I think when we decide to have a kid, they need your DNA.”

Bucky’s face flushed. “Really? You were thinking that?” He asked, surprised. “You’re sure?”

“With all my heart.” Steve looked up at him. “I want a mini you.” He grinned, imaging how they’d look. “Your hair…you eyes.” He smiled lovingly. “Boy or girl. They’ll be perfect.”

“Sirs, there is an urgent mission that needs the team.” JARVIS spoke up, shocking them. Despite the growing family, things had been fairly safe. It worried them more about what was awaiting them.

Bucky sat up, going to get the boys. “Heimdall, can you get on my shoulders?” He asked.

Heimdall looked down at Ben. “He’s heavy.” He muttered, simply not wanting to wake his brother.

Bucky smiled a bit and lifted Ben with ease as he kneeled down, motioned for Heimdall to climb on. The small God did just that, not knowing what JARVIS meant about the team. While he knew about the Avengers, you’d done your best to shield him from the dangers that came with them being superheroes.

Bucky glanced to Steve worriedly, wondering who would stay at the Tower with you and the kids if they all had to go.

* * *

“Sir, there is an urgent mission that needs the team.” JARVIS woke you and Tony up.

“What?” You instantly felt your chest clench.

“The whole team?” Tony asked, rubbing his eyes. “That…that hasn’t happened in a long time.”

“Yes, I believe everyone is required.” JARVIS replied. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Stark.”

“Who will stay here?” You sounded terrified. “I just gave birth!” You panicked.

“Can Bruce? Or one of the guys? Clint? Nat?” Tony was panicking just as hard.

JARVIS was quick to reply. “That is not for me to decide, sir. I suggest you head to the briefing and be the one to choose.”

Tony hated being one of the deciding members at that moment and stood off the bed just as the guys walked in. Ben was curled into Bucky’s chest, Heimdall happily riding on his shoulders, and Talia was starting to stir in Steve’s arms.

Steve walked over, giving you a sad smile as he handed over Talia. “She was really good, but I think she’s ready for second serving.”

“Thank you for watching her.” You said as you took her. “I hope they were good for you.” You glanced over as Tony took Ben, resting him by your legs.

“They’re all perfect, doll. Just like their mom.” He kissed your head then went to hold Bucky’s hand a little. “Ready?” He glanced at Tony.

“Not really, but I have no choice.” He muttered. He turned to you and kissed your head. “I’ll have JARVIS update you on everything until I can come back myself.

You nodded, fighting back a panic attack.

Tony fought back his own emotions as he walked out with the guys, hoping it was a mission that allowed someone anyone to stay. He refused leave you and the kids alone.

Everyone looked concerned in the conference room as they grouped up. “Talk to us, JARVIS.” Tony ordered

The the system pulled up information on different screens, showing the damage of an attack that happened across the world. Each of them shifted in their seats. “I’ll stay.” Nat spoke up.

“You’re the best shot.” Tony sighed, trying to think of the best option.

“I feel like I’m not the next best shot.” Bucky nodded.

Clint was honestly surprised Nat volunteered to stay. “You’ve never backed out of a mission.”

She shrugged, brushing it off. “I’m not leaving her.”


End file.
